A Compromising Position
by Pixie-With -A-Gift
Summary: minerva and albus are caught in A Compromising Position by rita skeeter. what are they going to do when they make front page? read and find out. better than it sounds. please read and review.


Authors note: hey everyone I had this idea for a story but I couldn't find the words to write it so tabby Minerva helped me b

Authors note: hey everyone I had this idea for a story but I couldn't find the words to write it so **tabby Minerva** helped me by writing it. Then I made some changes. We both hope that you like it.

Disclaimer: neither **tabby Minerva**or I own Harry Potter. 

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were slowly dancing in the Great Hall during the Yule Bale. They had secretly been dating for a few months, but couldn't tell anyone for the fear of Voldemort returning. He twirled her around in his arms as the song ended. He pulled Minerva over to the side of the room, and whispered softly,

"Minerva, might we go outside for a short while?"

She smiled and nodded as Albus led her to the castle gardens.  
Rita Skeeter, reporter for The Daily Prophet, was walking around with her notepad and her Quick Quotes quill, trying to find a story about the Yule Ball at Hogwarts. Many stories have been published about students getting "into trouble" Her and her photographer were walking around the grounds, when they heard two people talking.

"Well, they sound too old to be students," Rita thought aloud.  
"Maybe there are some adults that are as bad as the students." She walked over to the gardens and saw two figures talking. She got her quill ready and listened intently.

"Minerva Katherine McGonagall, I have loved you ever since I looked into those beautiful emerald green eyes. You're perfect in every way and you always find a way to make me happy. Would you do the honor of becoming my lovely wife?"

Minerva had tears in her eyes and she knelt down beside him and kissed him softly.

"Oh Albus of course I'll marry you. We will have to keep in secret though won't we?"

"We might for a while," Albus replied. "Voldemort has lost his power for now, but we should stay safe."

They got up off the ground and he held his Minerva in his arms, as they kissed in celebration of their engagement.

"Oh my," Rita said, her quill scribbling furiously. "A secret romance between the headmaster and his deputy. What a story! Get a picture of them."

Back in the garden, Albus and Minerva broke off their kiss as Minerva spoke:

"Albus we should probably go back to our rooms. We don't want to get caught."

They walked back to the castle, sharing kisses along the way.

The next morning, Minerva awoke to the sound of a barn owl tapping on her window. She got up and let it in. She took the newspaper from the owl and slipped it a ginger newt before it left. Minerva opened to paper and it dropped from her shaking hands.

"Oh Merlin," she breathed with her hand to her heart. She picked up the newspaper and swiftly walked to Albus' office. She said the password without stopping and walked up the stairs.

"Hello, my beautiful.."

She slammed the paper down on his desk.

"Read the front page, and tell me how the hell this happened!"

He scanned over the front page.

"Well, it seems that Miss Skeeter found out that we are engaged, and now probably all of the wizarding world knows."

"Oh, Albus what are we going to do?" Minerva said, obviously worried.

"Well, everyone knows, we'll just have to confess."

Minerva didn't like the sound of that, but Albus knew what was best. They went to breakfast together, getting stares from the students they walked past.

"Before we eat, I have an announcement to make. The article in the Daily Prophet is true. Professor McGonagall and I are to be married."

There were excited gasps from the students, as they were all happy for their professors. Albus and Minerva kissed sweetly and they knew that they would never have to hide their love from anyone.

**The End**

**So plz review and let us know what you think. It would be the perfect birthday present. To go to my e-,ail and have a bunch of reviews. Thanks a bunch.**


End file.
